paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Paw Patrol/ Inside Out (Part 5)
Recap from the last part: after school, Katie dines with her parents. and Carlita, Cursey and Marshall are trying to keep Katie happy during Skye and Everest's absence, but the situation quickly turns into a disaster with Katie's father, she gets angry and goes up to her room. While Skye and Everest try to return to headquarters by crossing Goofball Island to get everything back in order, her father tries to make her laugh, but Katie does not react, causing the island to collapse. Skye and Everest then travel to Friendship Island through the labyrinth of long-term memory: Sorting of memories and collapse of Friendship Island (sometime later as Skye looks exhausted still dragging Everest through the long-term memory) Skye: This is not working. Are we getting close? Everest: Yeah, just another right. And a left. And then another left and a right. Skye: Are you sure you know where we’re going? Cause we seem to be walking away from Headquarters. (when the top becomes brighter) Katie's awake. (suddenly Skye drops one of the spheres of basic memory, Everest goes to pick one up, but Skye stops him) Uh-uh! Don’t. Don’t touch, remember? If you touch them, they stay sad. Everest: Oh, sorry. I…I won’t. Starting now. (Skye looks back and sees one low row of core memories that Everest had touched as she was being dragged by Skye) Skye:(moans) I think I have enough. I can't bear anymore. (when Skye hears voices in the distance) Hey, there are Workers Everest: Skye, wait, we were almost there ... (Skye runs and meets two Minds Worker) Mind Worker #1 (Petalia) :''' Phone numbers. Mind Worker #2 (Zuma): Oh. Petalia: We don’t need all these, they’re in her phone. Zuma: Just forget all of that, please. (he took of the core memories containing phone numbers and shipments in the Memory Dump ) Skye: Excuse me.' Hi! Zuma: Forget it! Skye: I need to find Friendship Island. Petalia: Look at this. Four years of piano lessons. Zuma: Yeah, it looks pretty faded. Petalia: You know what? Save Chopsticks and Heart and Soul, get rid of the rest. (the other Mind Worker has removed those core memories) US presidents. What do you think? Zuma: Just keep Washington, Lincoln and the fat one. Petalia: Forget em! (the other ones hoovers those core memories) Skye: Hey! You can’t throw those away! Those are perfectly good memories. Zuma: The names of every Cutiepie Princess doll? Skye: Yes. That is critical information. Glitter storm, Honey pants… Petalia: Forget em! (The Mind Worker removes the memories, they fall in the Memory Dump) (referring to the hoovered memories) Skye: Hey! Bring those back! Petalia: They’re in the Dump. Nothing comes back from the Dump. Zuma: Yeah. Look, lady. This is our job, okay. Petalia: When Katie doesn’t care about a memory, it erased. Skye: it erases it? Petalia: Happens to the best of them. Zuma: Except for this one. This one will never fade. (he holds up a core memory of Pup Pup Boogie’s boring Game dance) Song:(in the memory) ''"Do the Pup Pup Boogie..." Skye:The song from the dance game? Zuma: You know, sometimes we send that one up to Headquarters for no reason. Petalia: It just plays in Katie’s head over and over again like a million times. (they laugh) Let’s watch it again. (the Minds Workers start singing along to the dance game song) both:"Do the Pup Pup Boogie, Shake it..." Skye: Yeah, I know. We all know the song. Okay, real catchy. Zuma:' '''Hey. What do you think, should we do it? Petalia':' Yeah. Zuma: Okay. Here we go! (he sends up the dance game core memory to headquarters) Marshall: What the…? This again! (The Minds Workers leave, while Skye follows them) Skye: Wait, how do we get to Friendship Island? (back with Katie, who’s humming the dance game song under her breath as she talks to he friend Ryder on her laptop) Katie: (humming) ''"Do the Pup Pup Boogie...mmm mmm" Ryder: Do you like it there? Did you feel any earthquakes? Is the bridge cool? Katie: Yeah, it’s good. What happened with the playoffs. Ryder: We won the first game. Coach says we might actually go to the finals this year. Oh, and we got this new girl on the team. She’s so cool. (Ryder holds up a photo of the girl on her PupPad) Carlita: Uh, he did not just say that. Cursey: A new girl?! Ryder has a new friend already? (Marshall starts growling in anger) Carlita: Hey-hey. Stay happy. We do not want to lose anymore islands here, guys. Ryder: We can pass the puck to each other without even looking. It’s like mind reading. Marshall: You like to read minds, Ryder? I got something for you to read right here! Carlita: Marshall. What? (Marshall grabs the levers on the console, Cursey tries to stop him) Cursey: Wait, wait, wait! Let’s just be calm for one second…! (Marshall makes Cursey fall back, he then pulls the levers on the console as his head catches fire, we then see Katie getting angry as she listens to Ryder) Katie: I'm gotta go. Ryder: What? Katie: I'm gotta go! (She shuts her laptop in anger) (Skye still follows the Minds Workers) Skye: Wait, can you tell me where is ... (she hears a squeak) What, oh, no. Friendship Island! What? Not Friendship. (She arrives and see Friendship Island that collapses at the Memory Dump) No, not Friendship Island! (Skye looks at the basic memory showing Katie and Ryder playing together) (Everest arrives behind Skye) Everest: Oh, Katie loved that one. And now it’s gone. Goodbye, Friendship. Hello, Loneliness. (Skye sighs in frustration,and then look at Hockey Island, which is a little further) Skye: We’ll just have to go the long way. Everest: Yeah. The long, long, long, long way. (she collapses back onto the ground again) I am ready. (Skye: starts to drag Everest by her paw again) the meeting with Chase Skye: There’s gotta be a better way. (when Skye sees a German Shepherd in front of a shelf of the long-term memory) Huh? ???: I will take you, but not you. Oh i kidding, I can't leave you. Skye: Hello ???: Aaaah (he runs away) Skye: Wait, hey, wait. (she follows him) Ho, wait, stop. (she starts running, stops and does not see it, until she sees him hiding) Excuse me. ???: Oh. Ah! I was…I was looking for diversion! (he grabs a core memory and throws it across) Skye: What? ???: Ha-ha! So long, sucker! (the German Shepherd goes to run off but strikes into a tray of core memories and falls down) Ow. I hurt all over. Skye: Wait, I believe I know you. ???: No, you don’t. I get that a lot. I look like a lot of people. Skye: No, no, no. I'm sure I ... Ho ...Chase! The Katie's imaginary friend. Chase: You really do know me? Skye:' '''Well, of course! Katie loved playing with you. You two were best friends! Oh, oh. You might know. We’re trying to get back to Headquarters. Chase: Headquarters? You guys are from Headquarters? Skye: Well, yeah. I’m Skye. This is Everest. Chase: You’re Skye, and you represent joy? Skye: Mm-hmm. Chase:' Well what the heck are you doing out here? Skye: That’s a good question. You want to answer that, Everest? Chase: Wow. Without you, Katie won’t ever be happy. We can’t have that. We gotta get you back. I’ll tell you what, follow me. Skye: Thank you. It is so great to see you again. I gotta tell you, I’m such a huge fan of your work. Do you remember when you and Katie were in a band? I went to all of your concerts. Chase: Yeah. I play the trumpet well. Skye: Watching you play tag was such a treat. Chase: Two time room champ. Skye:' Oh, and remember your rocket-truck. Chase':' Of course, it runs on song power. Skye: That’s right. Your theme song. (starts singing) "''Who’s your friend who likes to play?" Chase: "Chase, Chase! Chase, Chase!" Skye: "His rocket makes you yell “Hooray!” Skye and Chase: "Chase, Chase! Chase, Chase!" (they both laugh) Everest: What exactly are you supposed to be? Chase: You know, I'm a German shepherd who seems normal, but thanks to Katie I can become either a cat, or an elephant, and I hold a little of the dolphin. Skye: Dolphin? (he starts making a sound like a dolphin) Chase: You gotta remember, when Katie was three, animals were all the rage. The cow goes meow, the horse goes oink. It’s all people talked about back then. Skye: Yeah, yeah. I guess that’s true. What are you doing out here? Chase: Well, there’s not much call for imaginary friends lately. So, I… Um, you know? (Chase looks sad) Skye: Hey. Hey. Don’t be sad. Tell you what. When I get back up to Headquarters, I’ll make sure Katie remembers you. Chase:' '''You will? Skye: Of course. She’d love that. Chase: (He applauds with his paws of happiness) This is the greatest day of my life! (after Chase hurts himself jumping up and down in excitement, he starts crying) Skye:' Are you okay? (referring to Chase’s tears which are candy and Pup-Treats) Everest: Hey, what’s going on? Chase: I cry candy and Pup-Treats. Try the caramel, it’s delicious. Skye: '''Ooh. Woow (as Skye goes to try one she nearly drops the core memory spheres) Chase: Here use this. (he gives Skye his bag) Skye: Thanks. Chase: Oh, hold on. Wait a second. (he empties it, and a huge amount of memory spheres, a lavabo, a trompette and a cat exit out from the tiny bag) Here. (Skye and Everest look shocked) What? It’s imaginary. (putting the core memories into Chase’s imaginary bag) Skye: Thanks. This will make it a lot easier to walk back to Headquarters. Chase: Walk? We’re not walking. We’re taking the Train of Thought. (He shows them the Train of Thought that goes to headquarters) Skye: The Train! Of course. That is so much faster, but how do we catch it? Chase: Well, it kind of goes all over the place, but there is a station in Imagination Land. And I know a shortcut. Come on, this way. Skye: Oh, it's a chance we met you! (They go to the conduit of the abstract thoughts) Chase: The station is right in here. After you. Everest: Skye. Skye: (annoyed) What? Everest: Well, I read about this place in the manual. We shouldn’t go in there. Skye: Chase says it’s the quickest way to Headquarters. Everest: No, but, Skye, this is abstract thought. Chase: What are you talking about? I go in here all the time. It’s a shortcut. You see. (he points up to the ATTENTION DANGER – KEEP OUT sign above the door) A-T-T-E-N-T-I-O-N D-A-N-G-E-R. Shortcut. I’ll prove it to you. (he steps inside abstract thought) Look at me. I’m closer to the station, cause I’m taking the shortcut! Everest: Let…let’s go around. This way. Chase: I'm almost there. Skye: If you want to walk the long way, go for it. But Katie needs to be happy. I’m not missing that train. (Skye enters into abstract thought) Chase knows what he is doing. He’s part dolphin, they’re very smart. Everest: Well, I guess. (reluctantly Everest enters in as well) (Meanwhile, Katie is at school at lunch time, she is sitting alone on a bench) (two Mind Workers come up to the abstract thought entrance) Toby: Okay. What abstract concept are we trying to comprehend today? Dirge: Um, the loneliness. Toby: Hm. Looks like there’s something in there. I’m gonna turn it on for a minute and burn out the gunk. (he shuts the door; inside abstract through Skye and Everest follow Chase) Chase: What did I tell ya, you’ll be in Headquarters in no time. (suddenly abstract thought becomes activated rendering everything into abstract form) Hey, will you look at that? Skye: Whoa. What’s happening? Everest: Oh, no. They turned it on. Chase: Never seen this before. (as he turns his form becomes abstract and scares Skye and Everest) (touching his abstract shaped muzzle) My muzzle! My beautiful muzzle! (both Skye and Everest have now turned into an abstract form) Skye: What is going on? Everest: We’re abstracting! There are four stages. This is the first: Non-objective fragmentation! Chase: Alright, do not panic. What is important is that we all stay together. (suddenly his abstract right front paw falls off) Skye: Oh! (Everest and Skye start falling apart too) Everest: We’re in the second stage. The deconstructing! (as Chase falls to pieces) Chase: I can’t feel my paws! (When he touches a paw) Oh, I have a paw there. Skye: Come here, me! (they start putting their abstract pieces of body back together) Everest: We gotta get out of here! Before we’re not even shape and color! And We’ll get stuck here forever! Skye: Chase, why did we come in here? Chase: I told you! It’s a shortcut! (they hear the train approaching the station) Skye: The train! (as they start making their way towards the exit door they turn 2 dimensional) Everest: Oh, no. We’re two dimensional. That’s stage three! Skye: We’re getting nowhere! Chase: I'm all flat! I'm downright flat! (as she tries to exit her 2D body through the exit door) Skye: We can not go out. It does not pass (they suddenly change into figurative shapes) Everest: Oh, no! We’re not figurative! This is the last stage! Chase: We'll never get there! (Everest laments again, and she just becomes a blue line) (She speaks to Skye and Chase) Everest: Wait, we’re two dimensional. Fall on your face. (as they all 2D, they exit abstract thought but miss the train) Skye: Stop. Stop! Come back. (after they missed the train) I thought you said that was a shortcut. Chase: I did. But, wow. We should not had gone in there. That was dangerous. They should really put up a sign. Skye: How long till the next train? Chase: No idea! (Skye sighs) But don’t worry, there’s another station, over there. The Train always stops there, right before it goes to Headquarters. If we hurry, we can catch it. Skye: This isn’t another one of your shortcuts, is it? Chase: (chuckles) Yeah! (sets off) Skye: Is there really another station? Everest: Uh-huh. Through there. (To be continued) click here for the previous part the next part is here, click. Category:PAW Patrol Movies Category:Movies based off Disney movies Category:Episodes Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Crossover Episodes Category:Pokemon Crossovers Category:Parts Category:Fanon Parts Category:Story in Parts Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Stories Category:Crossovers